J'ai jamais cru aux vampires
by Auteur-Onirique
Summary: Puis, j'en ai rencontré un... Une étudiante pour le moins asociale rencontre dans des circonstances spéciales les membres de l'Organisation Hellsing... Derniers chapitres en ligne !
1. Chapter 1

Je n'ai jamais cru aux vampires. Jamais. Bien sûr, j'ai lu Dracula, j'ai lu Carmilla, j'ai vu Prédateurs, j'ai vu toutes les versions de Dracula, depuis celles en noir et blanc jusqu'aux nullités modernes. J'ai même vu le premier Twilight. Mais jamais je n'ai vraiment cru qu'il y en avait quelque part dans le monde. Déjà, comment des êtres sans vie pourraient bouger ? Et puis, comment pourraient-ils, je ne sais pas moi, voyager ou acheter une maison de nos jours s'ils sont déclarés morts ?

J'ai parlé de ça avec quelques filles : majoritairement des fans de séries romantiques ou de vieux goths dépressifs mais hystériques à l'idée qu'un suceur de sang puisse venir dans leur lit la nuit les vider de leur sang. En fait, je trouve ça pathétique parce qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'en fait, ils sont en train de fantasmer. Ouais, c'est sexuel en fait, les vampires : attend, deux 'crocs' qui pénètrent dans la 'chair' d'une jeune femme vierge avec du 'sang' dans leur lit, la nuit. Sérieux ?

J'y ai jamais cru, même si, moi aussi, j'ai fantasmé là-dessus. Et puis, j'en ai rencontré un.

C'était con, vraiment. Je travaillais dans mon appartement dans la banlieue de Londres et puis là, voilà, on frappe à ma porte. Je ne voudrais pas dire que je suis une étudiante en cinéma complètement asociale, mais je voudrais pas non plus dire qu'on frappe à ma porte tous les soirs. Je regarde le hachoir qui est posé sous mon manuel : j'ai beau habiter dans un coin tranquille, on ne sait jamais…Puis, j'ouvre la porte. Un mec s'engouffre chez moi et me crie de refermer la porte avec une voix de fanatique poursuivi par le démon.

Je ferme la porte à clé avant de me tourner vers lui avec mon regard spécial « j'en ai rien à foutre de toi et de ce que tu vas me raconter », assez peu crédible vu que je suis en chemise et que j'ai retiré mon pantalon pour me mettre tranquillement devant mes devoirs. Lui, c'est plutôt le mec genre baraqué, trois têtes de plus que moi, habillé avec les mêmes fringues usées depuis trois ans. Le genre de mec qui serait bien capable de me décrocher la mâchoire avec une simple gifle et qui n'a pas totalement l'air innocent. Dieu seul savait dans quoi je m'étais embarquée.

T'as quoi ? je lui fais, pressée de me débarrasser de lui.

- La… la fenêtre, elle ouvre sur quoi ? sa voix tremble comme celle d'une ado qui demande un steack saignant dans un resto chic.

- La cour. Puis, y'a une petite barrière qui mène au jardin d'une vieille.

- O.K, euhm, tu t'appelles comment ?

- Elizabetha, je fais.

- O.K., Elizabetha, je vais sortir par ta fenêtre et dans quelques secondes, y'aura un mec pas net qui va entrer chez toi. Je ne sais pas comment il va faire, mais il va rentrer chez toi et il va essayer de te faire dire que je suis sorti par la fenêtre. Mais surtout, tu dis rien, O.K ? Et tu gardes ta tête vide.

- Mon appart' est pas un moulin.

- Merci, Elizabetha.

Puis, il ouvre la fenêtre et il saute. C'est pas que j'habite au dixième étage mais j'habite quand même au quatrième et n'importe quel mec, même aussi baraqué que lui, se serait cassé les chevilles et les jambes à sauter de là. Pas lui. Lui, il a juste sauté comme ça, à travers ma fenêtre, puis il a atterri et a re-commencé à courir. Je soupire et passe une main dans mes cheveux teints en bleu foncé. Je n'aime pas ma couleur originale : un brun très foncé mais pas encore noir, alors je me les teints souvent. En ce moment, c'était du bleu foncé.

Voilà, je venais de rencontrer un vampire. Y'a un vampire qui est venu traverser mon appart à vingt-trois heures et qui a sauté par ma fenêtre en m'assurant qu'il était poursuivi. Mais je savais pas que c'était un vampire. J'avais pas vu ses yeux, rien. Je pensais juste que c'était un mec bizarre, y'en a plein à Londres. Alors, j'ai mis un pantalon sous ma chemise quand même parce qu'il paraît qu'y a un mec plus zarbi encore qui va débarquer dans mon appart' à sa recherche. C'est un pantalon noir très large et confortable.

J'ai à peine le temps de me remettre à bosser qu'il y a le fameux mec zarbi qui entre. Sur le coup, je me suis dit que j'avais laissé ma porte ouverte, mais en fait, je savais très bien que c'était pas vrai. Lui, en revanche, j'aurais été prête à vendre mon perso niveau 68 sur WoW que c'était un vampire. Il avait le total look du mec qui se prenait pour Dracula. Mais pas comme les goths et les emos qui arpentent les rues de Londres. Ouais, lui il avait la classe en plus. Il avait la tenue complète en cuir, les cheveux noirs (pas teints) super longs et la peau que même mon fond de teint arrive pas à rendre aussi pâle, ni même mes sessions vacancières sur divers jeux en ligne. Il est entré et il était bien plus grand et costaud que l'autre même s'il avait plus fin et surtout plus calme. Il m'a regardé et a souri à mes cheveux. Tous les mecs zarbs font ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont. Alors, il me fait :

Il me semble qu'un de mes collègues vous a déjà visité.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je sens l'un de mes vieux tics de quand je suis nerveuse revenir. J'ai un étrange claquement de langue :

Y'a le verrou sur la porte, je lui répond. Normalement, je suis une très bonne menteuse.

- Allons, allons, mademoiselle… Je sais que quelqu'un est entré ici il y a à peine quelques secondes.

- Si vous le savez, pourquoi vous me demandez alors ? Continuez votre recherche et sortez de chez moi, je bosse.

Il rit. Je n'aime pas son rire. Il me fait grincer des dents. Il est trop bas, trop sombre pour être tout à fait normal. Je croise les bras et j'essaye de garder mon esprit blanc. C'est jamais très facile. Je me demande comment les gens peuvent faire. Moi, il faut toujours que je pense à un truc, n'importe quoi. Alors je me concentre sur le film sur lequel je bosse. Un film muet atrocement long. Il cherche mes yeux. Je n'ose même pas le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Rares sont les personnes qui osent me donner des ordres.

- Je sais pas et je m'en fiche. En attendant, vous êtes entré par effraction chez moi et j'aime pas ça, alors auriez-vous l'amabilité de bien vouloir sortir.

Je sais, je suis insupportable quand je veux, enfin, même quand je ne veux pas forcément mais ce mec-là, il commence sérieusement à me fatiguer, enfin, tous ces mecs-là qui entrent chez moi, comme ça… Soudain, l'homme me regarde de plus près. Je fronce les sourcils. Oh merde, j'y ai pensé. Ça se lit donc si bien sur mon visage ? Il sourit et fait un pas vers moi. Je ne veux pas m'abaisser à reculer. Il tend l'une de ses mains vers moi. Ce genre de longues mains super blanches avec les doigts super longs et super fin mais avec des cals quand même. Il va me toucher. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sentir c'te vieille phobie ressortir : j'ai HORREUR qu'on me touche sans ma permission. Mais lui, il réussit quand même à me prendre le menton pour que je le regarde dans les yeux. Je lutte contre la détresse pour rester le plus calme possible devant lui. Il plante ses yeux dans les miens. Je cligne plusieurs fois mes yeux gris – une de mes grandes fiertés – pour me rendre à l'évidence : il a des yeux rouges et c'est pas des lentilles. Il a des fucking yeux d'un rouge rubis carrément hypnotisants. Un nouveau sourire s'empare du coin de sa bouche.

Merci, mademoiselle, fait-il.

Je ne vois pas merci pour quoi jusqu'à ce qu'il se dirige vers la fenêtre qui claque encore parce que je l'ai mal refermée après le passage de l'autre. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. D'un côté, j'ai envie de protéger mon copain avec ses fringues sales, de l'autre, si j'essaye de l'en empêcher, je parie que j'aurais la première page du journal, mais pas en tant que grande réalisatrice. Puis, je le choppe par la manche alors qu'il s'apprête à ouvrir la fenêtre à nouveau :

A cette hauteur-là, vous allez vous péter un truc, prenez au moins l'ascenseur.

Il rit encore. Je soupire et regarde ailleurs. Il a un beau rire, c'est pas un rire hystérique ou trop lent, c'est un beau rire, mais il me met mal à l'aise parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il se fout de ma gueule et j'aime pas ça. Eh oui, j'ai beau être une simple humaine, une simple étudiante de cinéma parmi tant d'autres, j'ai des cheveux bleus ! Ah ! Mon coiffeur m'a fait une couleur spéciale que personne peut avoir. Et puis j'ai un tatouage spécial aussi, designé par moi-même que personne d'autre ne peut avoir : un espèce de pentagramme dans mon décolleté avec des écritures autour : une citation d'Arsène Tarkovski, le père du réalisateur, une citation de la Bible, celle que tous les réalisateurs américains citent pour faire classe dans leurs films et puis… Il me sourit, cette fois-ci et arrête de rire.

Bon, ben allez-y alors, vous avez peur ? je fais pour masquer ma gêne.

Il rit encore quand il saute et se réceptionne avec un simple mouvement de genoux. Putain, il est bien plus costaud que l'autre et pourtant, il a l'air plus fin. Je me passe une main dans les cheveux en haussant les épaules et je ferme la fenêtre. Bon, voilà, deux barges se sont poursuivis dans mon appart', mais bon, ils n'ont rien cassé et c'est fini, maintenant. Enfin, je le pensais.

Alors, je m'assieds à nouveau à mon bureau et griffonne quelques notes sur les travellings de Resnais etc en essayant d'oublier les yeux rouges du mec et ses exploits face à la gravité. J'voudrais pas dire que je suis pas curieuse, mais je voudrais pas dire non plus que j'ai envie d'avoir encore affaire avec lui…

Et puis là, alors que tout semble finit, la porte s'ouvre encore. J'ai l'impression de jouer dans un vieux film comique merdique avec un mauvais gag à répétition. Une jeune femme entre avec une poitrine… Wow, j'ai l'impression de faire face à une actrice porno, quoi ! Poitrine géante, mini-jupe, bac blancs…Bon, je soupire et je montre la fenêtre, lasse :

Par là, ils sont passés par là.

Merci, elle me fait en rougissant un peu parce que je lui ai encore fait mon regard spécial « j'en ai rien à foutre de toi et de ce que tu vas me dire »

Et alors, elle s'élance à travers la fenêtre et se rattrape comme les autres, sauf qu'elle crie « Maître, maître, attendez-moi ! » comme une groupie. C'était peut-être elle qu'ils fuyaient…. Cette fois-ci, je fais bien attention à fermer la porte à clé, en me demandant si je dois la barricader pour être tranquille ! Surtout que ce sont pas des mecs normaux ici…

Et c'est qu'une minute après, qu'on frappe à nouveau à ma porte. Ah, enfin ! On frappe au lieu d'entrer comme ça chez les gens ! Je retourne ouvrir la porte. Cette fois-ci, nulle course-poursuite, nulle précipitation, juste une femme seule, très grande habillée en homme avec des cheveux blonds super longs et des lunettes rondes et sexy. Je ne voudrais pas dire que je suis lesbienne mais je ne voudrais pas non plus dire qu'elle est canon. Et imposante.

Vous désirez ? je fais.

Désolée de vous déranger, me fait-elle alors qu'elle n'a pas du tout l'air désolée, je voudrais juste savoir si mes deux hommes de main sont bien passés par chez vous en poursuivant un…criminel.

Ah merde alors ! Le premier mec c'était un criminel qu'est rentré chez moi et qui a même pas essayé de me buter ! J'ai trop eu du bol pour le coup ! Je me passe une main dans les cheveux, un peu dépassée par les évènements de cette nuit.

Ils sont passés par ma fenêtre, je lui dis en montrant ladite fenêtre.

La femme se penche et juge de la hauteur avant de soupirer :

Vous n'auriez pas du feu ?

Ça fait bizarre de se faire vouvoyer par une femme aussi imposante et supérieure, mais j'allume quand même son cigare. Pas très féminin, mais je n'ose rien dire.

Trop haut, elle murmure. Il y a un ascenseur par là ?

Oui, je fais, plus très sûre de moi, au fond du couloir.

Merci, elle me dit avant de tourner le dos. Puis, elle s'arrête sur le pas de la porte et se retourne. Et désolée pour les diverses intrusions. Ça n'arrivera plus.

Je… j'vous en prie, c'est… c 'est pas grave…

Elle me sourit et passe ses doigts gantés sous mon menton pour me regarder dans les yeux. Je me surprend à être gênée.

Au revoir, mademoiselle Waterhill.

Putain, dire qu'avant, je ne croyais pas aux vampires et tout au tralala…


	2. Maintenant que j'y crois

**Hellsing ne m'appartient heureusement pas ! Juste mon perso et mon imagination revenue !**

La condition humaine est une très triste condition. Je m'en rend compte chaque jours. Non seulement, on peut mourir n'importe quand de la manière la plus idiote qu'il soit, mais en plus, on est obligés de se nourrir.

Je vous l'accord, les vampires eux-aussi, mais pour eux se nourrir n'implique pas FAIRE DES COURSES ! C'est-à-dire qu'il leur suffit de faire deux pas dehors pour trouver de quoi manger. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de simples humains tels que moi.

Moi, vous vous souvenez la fille aux cheveux bleus, tatouée percée, étudiante en cinéma légèrement asociale sur les bords ? Oui, bah c'est toujours moi, aucun vampire ne m'a encore mangée, mais il faut dire que je deviens méfiante...

Ceci dit, étant humaine, je dois tout de même me soumettre à ma condition, c'est-à-dire aller faire des courses pour ne pas mourir de faim dans mon appart', j'ai encore une longue carrière devant moi !

Donc, je ne vous fais pas un dessin : j'enfile une chemise propre, un pantalon qui traînait par là, mes Docs Martens, je glisse mon porte-monnaie dans ma poche et c'est parti pour dix petites minutes de marche en direction : cet endroit grand, froid, impersonnel et bondé nommé SUPERMARCHÉ !

Mais, comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, rien ne s'est passé comme prévu, parce que si tout s'était déroulé normalement, je ne serais pas en train de perdre mon temps à vous raconter comment j'ai acheté trois pizzas surgelées.

Remettons les choses dans leur contexte : je suis LA fille fille a qui il arrive toujours des merdes, qui rencontre toujours des mecs cinglés où qu'elle aille et qui croit désormais aux vampires. Je vous le donne en mille, je les ai encore rencontrés...

C'était au rayon fruits, j'ai horreur des légumes, mais les fruits, ça je peux pas m'en passer, comme des pizzas. Je remplissais mon sac de pommes quand soudain, une voix dans mon dos m'a fait frémir :

- Il est parti rayon surgelés, Seras, vas-y, nous on attend ici pour voir s'il ne revient pas par là.

- Oui, maître !

- Et ne m'appelle pas 'maître' ici, voyons !

- D'accord maî... enfin, d'accord...

Cette voix... je l'aurais reconnue entre mille, les yeux bandés dans une foule. Non ! Pas lui ! Pourquoi moi ? Qu'avais-je fais ? Je ne pouvais même plus faire mes courses tranquille !

Mais il le fallait, je devais le faire... alors je me suis retournée. Ils étaient bien là, évidemment qu'ils étaient là... Mais, ils avaient un peu changé, sans doute pour être plus discrets que la dernière fois...

Il y avait le grand mec, qui avait souri bizarrement, cette fois-ci, plus de grand manteau rouge mais un sympathique costard qui semblait piqué à un des mecs de la Bourse. Bon, je peux dire ce que je veux, mais il est sacrement classe avec ses chaussures cirées son costume bien repassé et ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. M'enfin, je ne m'attarderais pas là-dessus. Plus loin, il y avait miss-j'aurais-pu-jouer-dans-un-porno qui, elle, semblait plus normale, vêtue d'un short en jean et d'un joli t-shirt très bleu. Elle était en train de marcher le plus naturellement possible vers un rayon un peu plus loin. Si aviez vu le nombre de mecs qui se retournaient pour voir son postérieur...

Or, toutes mes pensées malsaines furent coupées par l'apparition d'une chose que je n'aurais jamais cru voir de toute ma vie : c'était la femme de l'autre jour sauf qu'elle n'avait pas de cigare à allumer. Dommage, mon briquet dans ma poche semblait me brûler les doigts. Elle était vêtue d'une chemise blanche légèrement plus serrée et plus féminine que la dernière fois ainsi qu'un pantalon beige assez clair lui aussi très féminin qui me cachait des jambes longues et sublimes avec des bottines noires... J'ai rarement vu des femmes s'habiller aussi bien, avoir des cheveux aussi beaux, enfin bref, elle était classe. En vrai, quand elle alla rejoindre l'homme dans son costard, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que les temps allaient parfaitement ensemble, sortis tout droit d'un film d'espionnage. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'on regrette de s'être aussi mal habillée avant de sortir.

Il me restait une chance de partir sans être remarquée, c'est-à-dire, fermer mon sac de pommes, contourner le rayon et partir à petits pas vers la caisse pour payer ce qui allait me servir de nourriture. Si besoin est, mon manteau avait une capuche pour paraître encore plus incognito, chose terriblement difficile quand vous avez des cheveux bleus comme les miens...

- J'espère qu'elle la trouvera, nous ne pouvons pas repartir sans elle, fit la femme.

Ça me donna des frissons dans le dos, la pauvre fille qui allait avoir affaire à eux ne serait pas gâtée, pour sûr. Tant que c'était pas moi, tant mieux...

J'exécutais mon plan et, mes pizzas surgelées sous un bras, mes pommes dans l'autre, je me déplaçais à petits pas derrière eux. Ils ne me trouveraient pas, ils ne me trouveraient pas... Je contournais le rayon et longeais les caisses pour en trouver une qui serait rapide. Hélas, il semblait que ce soit l'heure des courses pour tout le monde...

Si vous avez lu ce que j'ai dis auparavant, vous savez que toute la merde du monde semble se retourner contre moi. Eh bien aujourd'hui n'était pas une exception. Parce que, bien évidemment, au détour d'un rayon, POF, devinez sur qui je tombe... Miss au mini-short ! Franchement, ma marraine-fée est une vraie salope.

Comme figée sur place, je m'arrête, nez à nez avec sa peau toute blanche et ses cheveux blonds en épis. Elle a quand même de putains d'yeux bleus qui m'hypnotisent presque.

- Ah ! Mais c'est vous ! s'exclama-t-elle, comme si elle était surprise de me voir.

Hélas, le ton de sa voix était un peu plus fort que la normale et quelques personnes se tournèrent vers nous.

Que faire dans une situation pareille ? S'enfuir ? Non, c'était impossible, ils pourraient m'abattre ! J'étais persuadée qu'ils étaient armés ! Enfin, non pas elle, si elle avait une arme, elle était vraiment bien cachée...

Je vais vous répondre d'après mon expérience : dans une situation comme celle-là, vous n'avez plus qu'à expérimenter le légendaire :

- Non, c'est pas moi !

Un jeune homme se prit à rire derrière moi, un rire bête et aigu. La jeune fille elle, semblait presque confuse de cette réponse non-attendue. Elle s'attendait sans doute à quelqu'un d'intelligent...Profitant de cette confusion, je mis toutes mes affaires dans les bras du mec derrière moi qui, visiblement, ne s'y attendait pas et fit la chose la plus stupide de toute ma vie : je courus jusqu'à la sortie.

Croyez-moi, dans les films d'actions, ça à l'air facile, en vrai, ça l'est moins en vrai : marcher sur les pieds, affronter les cris, etc... De plus, ma superbe intuition me disait qu'ils étaient juste derrière moi, en train de suivre la voie que j'étais en train de leur dégager... Mais ! Mais mais mais, votre humble narratrice (qui a trop lu _Orange Mécanique_) parvint tout de même à s'en sortir et à arriver à la sortie, sans même sonner aux portiques. Alors, je me suis autorisée à me retourner, essuyant la sueur que j'avais au front. Ils n'étaient plus là. Ouf, ils s'étaient peut-être rendus compte que je n'étais pas la personne qu'ils voulaient choper. Je soupirais de plaisir en me passant la main dans les cheveux et me retournais... pour me trouver face à face avec un autre mec bizarre (je vous dis, je les attire comme des mouches !), clope au bec, chapeau de cowboy, costard négligé, cheveux tressés, un cache-oeil. Il me sourit. J'esquissais à mon tour un petit sourire, tout en tentant de le dépasser quand il me prit le bras. J'eu à peine le temps de crier que les autres m'avaient rejoins. Là, j'étais vraiment dans la merde. Sachant que je dois mesurer un petit mètre soixante cinq, face aux colosses qui m'entouraient, j'avais l'air d'une souris. L'homme aux cheveux noirs mit son index devant sa bouche pour m'intimer le silence. Je n'avais plus qu'à obéir. Il me regarda dans les yeux avant que je ne regarde ailleurs et hocha la tête :

- Elle se taira, fit-il, confiant.

- Bien, fit sévèrement la femme à ses côtés, on l'embarque.

Je me serais crue dans un Hitchcock ! Non ! Mais attendez, j'ai pas envie qu'on m'embarque ! Et pour quoi faire ? Il doit y avoir erreur sur la personne !

Les deux hommes me saisirent par la bras et me forcèrent à sortir sur le parking. Là, une Rolls (la plus belle voiture dans laquelle j'allais monter, c'était celle qui m'enlevait!) nous attendait. Un vieil homme à monocle la conduisait. La femme monta sur le siège avant tandis que j'étais poussée à l'intérieur entre les deux hommes bientôt suivis par la jeune fille. Une fois les portes fermées, les vitres montées, la voiture démarra :

- On va où ? demandais-je.


	3. Kidnappée pour ça !

Ah, vous êtes encore là ? Oui, c'est vrai, vous avez du être plutôt accrochés par la fin du dernier chapitre. Eh bien, puisqu'il y a quelqu'un pour m'écouter, reprenons :

Je m'appelle Elizabetha Waterhill, je suis une étudiante en cinéma un peu asociale, insupportable, mais ça on ne le dira pas lors de mon enterrement, on dira plutôt que j'ai du caractère et les cheveux bleus avec des yeux gris.

Mais pour l'instant, je ne suis pas encore morte : je suis assise sur la banquette arrière en cuir beige d'une Rolls Roys à côté de deux mecs bizarres que je vous ai décrit dans le chapitre précédent. A côté du mec aux cheveux noirs, il y avait la fille aux seins immenses (je critique mais wow quand même...) et devant, un vieil homme discutait à voix basse avec la femme super classe de tout à l'heure.

Ma question (celle du chapitre précédent, vous vous en souvenez ?) ne trouva évidemment pas de réponse et tout était silencieux sauf le mec aux cheveux tressés qui chantait à côté de moi. Moi, j'essayais de regarder le paysage qui défilait sous mes yeux pour essayer de me repérer, au cas où je trouverais une chance de m'enfuir. La ville céda à la campagne. Mais sur quel genre de tarés est-ce j'étais tombée ? J'avoue que j'avais quand même super peur. Mon coeur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine et je sentais la sueur couler dans mon dos. la dernière fois, dans mon appart', la femme m'avait dit qu'elle ne me dérangerait plus : ça c'est une promesse tenue, tiens ! Je me sentais mal à l'aise, comme toute petite dans ces affaires qui ne me concernaient pas. Il y a des trucs vraiment dégueu dans les journaux dans lesquels les filles se font enlever et torturer, violer et leur cadavre est retrouvé dans un sale état. Sincèrement, j'aurais préféré me retrouver dans le journal comme réalisatrice de génie, un truc comme ça, mais certainement pas comme victime.

Soudain, la main du mec aux cheveux tressés plonge dans la poche intérieure de mon manteau. Là, je laisse toute ma mauvaise humeur exploser :

- Hey ! Ça va pas non ? M'enlever ça vous suffit pas, il faut en plus que...

Je me tais soudainement : il vient de choper mon paquet de clopes. Comment il a vu que c'était là, lui ? Il est même en train de m'en piquer une ! Je lui arrache le paquet des mains :

- Doucement, c'est cher maintenant les cigarettes !

- Surtout les Windfield. T'as bon goût pour une gamine, me réplique-t-il en plongeant à nouveau sa main dans ma poche pour prendre mon briquet et allumer la cigarette volée.

- Ch'suis pas une gamine ! je réplique.

- Ah ouais ? T'as quel âge ? 20 ans ? se moque-t-il.

- 21, je lui fais en rangeant mon paquet et mon briquet et en resserrant mon manteau sur moi.

L'autre mec à côté se met à rire. Ce même vieux rire que la dernière fois qui me fait grincer des dents. J'ai bien envie de lui jeter un regard noir, mais il a trop de pouvoir sur moi en ce moment-même.

- Vous autres humains avez une vie déjà tellement courte qu'il faut la raccourcir encore avec ça, remarque-t-il de sa voix sombre et profonde.

J'essaye d'ignorer sa remarque et le frisson que sa voix me fait. J'le savais déjà que c'était un vampire, je j'avais vu de mes propres yeux , mais le fait qu'il le dise comme ça, ça me fait frissonner.

- Elle sait ? fait l'autre mec, surpris.

- Elle a lu Dracula, lui fait l'autre par-dessus moi.

- Hey ! Mais comment vous savez ça, vous ? m'exclamais-je.

- Il était sur ta table de nuit.

- C'est pas vrai ! Sur ma table de nuit, en ce moment, c'est le _Messie de Dune_ !

- Ils peuvent lire dans nos pensées, fait le mec aux cheveux tressés.

Oh merde. J'essaie de me souvenir de tout ce que j'ai pensé en espérant qu'il n'y aurait rien de très compromettant, hormis la prière que j'ai faite à Dieu de protéger mon chat. C'était donc comme ça qu'il avait pu voir où l'autre gars était passé la dernière fois.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Pip, fait le mec en tirant sur ma cigarette.

- Elizabetha, marmonais-je, mais ça, tout le monde devait déjà le savoir.

- C'est un très beau nom, fit remarquer le mec aux cheveux noirs.

- J'vous ai rien d'mandé.

En plus j'étais sûre qu'il se foutait de moi.

A ce moment-là, la femme à l'avant fit un signe à l'arrière. La rigolade semblait finie. Pip jeta la cigarette par la fenêtre, remonta la vitre et m'attrapa les mains. Dans un effort désespéré, je tentais de me débattre, lui mettant trois ou quatre gifles, mais il me serra les poignets tellement forts que j'arrêtais : il serait capable de me les casser, cet enfoiré. Pendant ce temps, un bandeau rouge passa devant mes yeux, m'aveuglant complètement.

La peur m'assaillit et je dus me retenir de crier ou de pleurer. Je n'essayais même plus de cacher que je tremblais. C'est dans ces moments-là que même le traditionnel dîner en famille de la Thanksgiving semble être une partie de plaisir. Même ma maman me manquait.

La voiture s'arrêta et on me poussa dehors. On me réceptionna et une main, fermement agrippée à mon bras me poussa vers l'avant. A en juger les sons, on était dans un endroit inhabité, sur une allée de gravier. Il commençait à faire plus sombre puisque l'air se rafraîchissait. Je frissonnais à nouveau mais continuais d'avancer. La seule fois où j'ai ralenti, on m'a poussée encore plus fort et j'ai failli tomber. Vu le nombre de personnes qui étaient avec moi dans la voiture, c'était inutile d'essayer de s'enfuir. Ils m'abattraient avant que je puisse faire deux pas.

Puis, on me fit monter des escaliers, entrer dans une maison que je ne pus voir et en descendre d'autres après avoir traversé quelques couloirs. Quand je fus en bas des escaliers, on me retira mon bandeau. Mes yeux durent se faire à l'obscurité. J'étais dans une cave, une graaande cave en pierre sans doute très ancienne. Le genre de trucs qui appartiennent à de vieux pervers qui s'amusent à violer et à torturer des gamines.

Le mec aux cheveux noirs me força à m'asseoir sur une petite chaise au beau milieu de la salle et la femme s'avança vers moi, l'air sévère :

- Est-ce que vous connaissez Ron Hidenhill ? me demanda-t-elle directement.

- Non, fis-je aussi catégoriquement.

Elle regarda le mec aux cheveux noirs qui hocha la tête, sans doute pouvait-il voir que je ne mentais pas. Ils devaient se tromper de personne.

- Et le Tooth'Club ?

- Euh, bah ouais, fis-je.

Ça je connaissais : c'était une boîte de nuit pour les goths où ils passaient de l'electro et où on pouvait danser l'EBM en buvant de l'absynthe. Une boîte pour goths, quoi ! Que voulaient-ils faire là-bas ?

- Vous y allez souvent ?

- Une fois par week-end.

En fait, j'adore leur musique là-bas alors je me prive pas. Et j'ai toujours trouvé les vrais goths très classes. Eux aussi aiment bien mes cheveux bleus.

- Vous connaissez le code alors ?

Là, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Ces mecs me séquestrent dans une cave noire rien que pour avoir le code d'entrée d'une boîte de nuit ? Sachant que le code était tout con. Mais je m'interdis d'y penser : s'ils le devinent, ils n'auront plus besoin de moi et alors là... je ne gagerais pas cher pour ma vie...

- J'le connais.

Nouveau jeu de regards.

- Vous nous accompagnerez ce soir, fait la femme, catégoriquement.

- Eh non ! m'exclamais-je. Attendez, il faut avoir une tenue pour rentrer là-dedans, y'a pas tout le monde qui peut rentrer n'importe comment !

Elle s'arrête sur place et regarde le vampire.

- Comment est-ce qu'il faut être habillé ?

- Bah, en goth, quoi, j'essaye d'expliquer, avec des longues jupes, des tenues de cuir noir ou en rouge, vous voyez ?

J'entend le vampire rire derrière moi et la femme tire une tête d'enfer. Elle soupire :

- Vous avez ça chez vous ?

- Ouais, j'ai aussi le maquillage si vous voulez.

Elle se tourne vers le mec au monocle et déclare :

- Walter, allez chercher le matériel de la jeune femme chez elle.

- Et ne dérangez rien, hein ! l'appelais-je, inquiète.

Il sourit et hoche la tête avant de sortir. Génial, ces mecs vont encore rentrer dans mon appart, me piquer mes fringues et m'utiliser comme otage pour aller en boîte de nuit. Je voudrais pas les regarder de haut, mais il m'a suffit d'offrir une clope à un mec qui venait d'en sortir pour qu'il me dise la mot de passe. M'enfin, si ça peut m'aider à ne pas crever tout de suite, je ne dis rien et j'évite d'y penser.

- Vous avez aussi des vêtements pour homme ? demande Pip, un peu inquiet. C'est sûr que c'est pas trop son style.

- J'suis pas un travello !

- Laissez, fait le vampire, je vous prêterais un truc.

Sur un mouvement de tête, le vampire m'aide à me lever et la fille en mini-short me prend le bras pour m'aider à suivre la femme en haut des escaliers :

- Vous allez prendre une douche en haut et quand Walter reviendra avec vos vêtements, vous allez nous.. aider à nous habiller.

Des pensées pas très catholiques me passent par la tête quand je pense à 'jouer à la poupée' avec la femme en question. Derrière moi, le vampire ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire. Je lui envoie en pensée un énorme : "Oh, ça va, hein !".

C'est un vieux château dans lequel j'aurais adoré tourner un film d'horreur. Mais ce n'était pas tellement le moment d'y penser. Ceci dit, garder l'idée de ne serait sans doute pas inutile pour un futur film. Vous qui regardez mon désarroi, gardez cette idée en tête.

Elle nous guida jusque dans sa chambre qui devait être, au moins, au quatrième étage. j'étais é-pui-sée ! Finalement, on m'a poussée dans une grande chambre très simple, carrelée, avec deux grandes fenêtre et un grand lit double. J'ai toujours adoré les grands lits doubles, il y a plus de place. Mais celui-là était bien trop beau pour être le mien...

- C'est ma chambre, fit la femme. On se préparera ici.

La jeune fille derrière moi n'arrêtait pas de gigoter. En fait, c'était étrange, mais j'avais l'impression de faire partie d'un 'gang' de filles qui allait parler potins en se préparant mutuellement avant d'aller mater des mecs. Je tiens tout de même à préciser que j'étais un otage, que l'autre était une vampire et que la dernière une femme. Un groupe bien singulier.

- Ceras, conduisez mademoiselle Waterhill dans la salle de bain, d'ici qu'elle ait fini, surveillez-la, Walter ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

- Pardon ? A-attendez, je vais pas me douchez avec quelqu'un d'autre là ? J'ai été capturée où ? Dans une agence de porno ? (ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses quant au décor...)

- Pas tout à fait, reprit la femme, visiblement assez énervée. Nous voulons éviter toute tentative d'évasion qui serait, bien sûr, futile, le bâtiment est gardé par près de quarante soldats.

Non, en fait, ça ne devait pas être une agence de porno, simplement l'ambassade d'un pays fort fort lointain (Transexual par exemple) ou un bâtiment des renseignements secrets. Ce serait trop classe de travailler aux renseignements secrets, mais ceci dit, je préférerais travailler dans le cinéma...

Il fallut se résoudre à entrer dans la salle de bain. C'était bien grand pour une salle de bain privée. On peut dire qu'elle faisait à peu près quatre fois la taille de la mienne et que la baignoire était... gigantesque ! Même celle de mes parents était plus petite ! Même la fille derrière moi, que je vais appeler Ceras, comme l'autre l'appelle était un peu impressionnée.

Comme la porte était fermée et qu'elle devait, de toutes manières, me regarder me doucher, je décidai de ne pas attendre pour me déshabiller : j'ai horreur des bains. Ça m'ennuie et ça me relaxe pas. Je retire d'abord mon manteau et Ceras se poste contre le mur d'en face, les mains dans le dos, suivant chacun de mes mouvements.

- Désolée, ça sera pas un strip-tease, lui lançais-je, rien que pour voir si les vampires peuvent rougir. Ils le peuvent.

Rapidement, je lance ma chemise, mon soutien-gorge, mes chaussures, mon pantalon et ma culotte sur une chaise vide non loin de là et je m'assied dans la baignoire en ouvrant l'eau chaude. Ça fait un peu de bien de savoir que, même en étant enlevée dans un bâtiment des services généraux, de l'eau chaude reste de l'eau chaude.

Je regarde quelques savons et shampooings. Mine de rien, elle a l'air d'être une personne qui prend soin de son corps. Je préfère ne pas restituer ce qui m'est alors venu dans la tête, le vampire saura bien vous le dire, lui. Après avoir opté pour la formule : shampooing menthe + savon rose, je coupais l'eau et m'occupais à me rendre humaine. Ceras regardait tout autour d'elle avec un immense intérêt. Redoutable, avec mon shampooing sur la tête, je lui fit signe de s'approcher. Elle baissa les yeux, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle louchait sur mes seins (moins gros qu'elle, soit, mais d'une taille respectable) et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Elle s'appelle comment la chef là-bas ? lui murmurais-je.

Je savais déjà comment elle s'appelait, comment le vieux s'appelait et comment le voleur de cigarettes s'appelait. Il ne restait que les deux.

- Je ne sais pas tellement si j'ai le droit de vous le dire, fit-elle à voix basse, elle elle a l'habitude qu'on l'appelle Sir.

- Sir ?

- Elle a été anoblie par la Reine !

Elle était donc sans doute des renseignements secrets !

- Et l'autre vampire avec les cheveux noirs ?

- Il se fait appeler Alucard.

- Alucard ? Vous avez tous des noms bizarres par ici.

- Tu verras y'a pas que les noms !


	4. The Tooth Fairy Club

Bonsoir ! Je suis toujours Elizabetha Waterhill et je suis toujours prise en otage dans ce bâtiment étrange des renseignements généraux. Ma mission ? (Non, je n'ai pas pu la refuser celle-là), emmener une troupe composée d'un vampire-pseudo-Dracula-trop-canon-qui-lit-dans-mes-pensées, d'une miss vampire j'aurais-pu-tourner-dans-un-porno, la seule personne qui semble cependant censée par ici, d'un voleur de clopes, d'une meuf trop-canon-mais-inaccessible et d'un vieux majordome qui aurait pu tourner dans un film d'horreur. Je vais lui demander de signer un contrat quand même, au cas où on se perde de vue... Donc, je disais : je dois accompagner tout ce beau monde dans une boîte de nuit pour goths qui passe de l'electro industrial jusqu'au bout de la nuit pour des raisons que je n'ose même pas imaginer. De toutes manières, je tiens trop à ma vie pour demander.

Me voilà, en compagnie de Seras, assise sur le lit, enroulées dans deux grands draps de bains, en train d'attendre Walter qui ne tarda pas à revenir. Sir, puisque je dois l'appeler ainsi, était partie se doucher elle-même.

Walter entra et rougit tout de suite à notre vue. Il essaye de ne pas trop nous regarder, mais je comprend son embarras : j'ai du mettre dix bonnes minutes à arrêter de faire une fixation sur la poitrine de Seras. Il porte deux grandes mallettes noires avec lui comme s'il transportait des armes ou de renseignements top secrets avec lui. Il les posa doucement sur le lit et les ouvre à l'aide d'un code et tout.

Là, mes vêtements, tous mes vêtements, mêmes mes sous-vêtements étaient impeccablement pliés et rangés en compagnie de mon maquillage. Là, j'avoue que j'ai un coup au coeur.

C'est très perso tout ça, mais y'a jamais eu personne pour ranger ma chambre. Ma mère s'en foutait pas mal depuis que j'ai eu 14 ans et que j'ai arrêté de jouer à la Barbie, mon père n'y a jamais fait attention et les rares personnes qui sont venues dans ma chambre ne sont jamais restés assez longtemps pour vouloir ranger. C'était un fantasme, ça, que quelqu'un range ma chambre et prenne soin de moi. J'ai un sourire idiot sur la figure. Je sais qu'il a aussi un petit sourire. Vu qu'il bosse aux renseignements généraux, il doit savoir tout un tas de trucs sur moi...

Mon chat allait bien ? m'enquis-je, essayant d'avoir l'air à peu près normale.

Très bien, je lui ai donné du lait pour compenser votre absence.

Vous avez aussi allumé la télé ? C'est bientôt l'heure de... de son émission ! m'emportais-je.

Vous l'aviez noté sur votre frigo, mademoiselle, je m'y suis autorisé.

Merci, Walter.

Je me refusais à dire en public que mon chat regardait La Roue de la Fortune, sinon, il ne pouvait pas dormir. Ce Walter était un majordome de génie, j'aurais adoré avoir quelqu'un comme ça pour s'occuper de moi. Ma vie serait sans doute moins en bordel à l'heure qu'il est.

Très respectueusement, il nous quitta et je pus dévoiler à Seras ma collection de vêtements. Certains étaient très sages et étaient faits pour les cours ou mes journées de glande, d'autres étaient appropriés à ce que nous allions faire : aller au Tooth Fairy. Seras fut très choquée par certains vêtements mais je me gardais bien de lui dire que ce n'était pas pire que ce qu'elle portait. Que les choses soient claires entre nous : je n'ai pas de fringues SM. Juste du cuir, des clous, de la résille, de la dentelle et de la soie.

Après quelques minutes de blabla, je finis par lui tendre quelque chose qui lui serait approprié : une brassière noire très simple avec un pull en résille par dessus et une mini-jupe (enfin, moi elle m'arrive mi-cuisse, mais elle l'avait mis de telle façon que je pouvais voir sa culotte jaune à des kilomètres de là, alors je lui ai filé une culotte noire) d'un rouge très flashy (ça datait de l'époque où j'avais les cheveux noirs), le tout en cuir, bien entendu. Pour le bas, elle mis mes collants d'un noir uni et elle portait ses habituelles chaussures. De loin, dans la foule, personne ne pourra voir qu'elles n'étaient pas tout à fait noires. Je l'aidais un peu à s'habiller pour les passages les plus 'treaky' avant de me pencher sur le maquillage. J'adore le boulot de costumière et maquiller les gens me permet toujours d'essayer de nouveaux trucs.

C'est alors que Sir est sortie de la salle de bain, ses cheveux presque secs, dans son peignoir blanc. Elle jeta un regard à Seras comme si elle était sortie tout droit de l'enfer, ce qui n'était pas faux en un certain sens... Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi et vu les yeux qu'elle avait, j'étais contente d'avoir quelque chose sur moi, même si ce n'était pas un gilet pare-balles.

Vous voulez me faire mettre ça ? me fait-elle, n'y croyant pas trop elle-même.

Je suis sûre que ça vous ira très bien, j'essaye de faire avec un grand sourire.

Vous vous moquez.

Là, je soupire ostentatoirement, comme je le faisais quand j'étais gamine quand ma mère voulait que je reste faire mes devoirs au lieu d'aller jouer :

Bah, je sais pas moi, vous avez dit que vous vouliez aller au Tooth Fairy, moi j'ai jamais demandé à être enlevée, à être embarquée dans toute cette affaire, j'en ai rien à foutre des vampires et de leurs histoires. Mais si je fais rien, je serais plus d'aucune utilité et vous pourriez me débarrasser de moi et jeter mon corps dans la Tamise du haut de votre super hélico des renseignements généraux.

Puis, je m'assied sur le lit, encerclant mes genoux avec mes bras. Un ange passe. Toute la troupe.

Bon, trouvez-moi quelque chose de moins... découvert, fait-elle finalement.

Je me relève et lui souris un peu, oubliant mon air de boudeuse professionnelle. Ça marche toujours avec le regard dans le vague et la petite moue. J'aurais du devenir actrice.

Après avoir farfouillé et lancé quelques regards à Sir qui était visiblement gênée. J'espère qu'Alucard regardait dans mes pensées pour voir les privilèges que j'avais en ce moment-même. Puis, je lui proposais une tenue avec les vêtements qui étaient un peu trop grands pour moi et qui devraient lui aller.

Moi, misérable étudiante en cinéma, je peux vous dire que j'ai non seulement vu des morceaux d'anatomie de Sir, mais en plus, je l'avais conseillée et habillée ! Que Dieu me garde et m'envie ! Bref...

Quelques minutes plus tard, du blablabla à n'en plus finir, de nombreuses protestations et des séances de mettage/enlevage à répétition, Sir finit par être entièrement habillée. Laissez-moi vous décrire mon oeuvre, s'il vous plaît. Oubliez la femme très classe habillée en Ralph Laurent et imaginez-la en Friday 13 ! C'est à dire, avec une petite chemise très légère blanche qui laissait voir le seul soutien-gorge noir qu'elle avait avec un serre-taille sublime (le mien !) noir, bien évidemment, un pantalon noir très moulant et ses Rangers noies par dessus. Sans oublier ma petite pièce de collection chérie, c'est-à-dire une casquette de militaire en cuir noir également. Je suis si fière de moi !

Après, séance maquillage, mesdames ! Nul besoin de fond de teint pour mes deux cobayes, je les farde donc avec du fard à paupière, eye-liner et crayon. Que j'aime utiliser les filles comme des poupées !

J'avoue que j'ai peut-être un peu forcé la dose sur Seras, mais ça lui va bien. Tout le monde va lui sauter dessus. Sir, elle, est très jolie, fine et élégante, enfin, mon petit chef d'oeuvre, même si elle bougonne encore parce qu'elle trouve qu'elle a trop de maquillage. Ça se voit qu'elle n'est jamais allée en boîte de sa vie...

Puis, mes chers lecteurs, je dois vous dire que c'est à moi de me préparer, quand même ! Il ne faudrait pas oublier que je suis leur porte d'entrée, non plus !

Quant à moi, j'essaye de faire un truc stylée histoire d'être à moitié aussi jolie que Sir. Je fais mon trip cyber-girl avec mes Démonia à talons compensés d 'exactement seize centimètres, mes collants noirs troués, ma jupe noire en cuir qui m'arrive mi-cuisses et un espèce de corset en vinyl qui laisse voir mon tatouage avec un magnifique signe 'biohazard' en métal dans le décolleté. J'attache un fameux 'collier de chien' autour de mon coup et je coiffe soigneusement mes cheveux bleus en couettes hautes, comme si je venais de me faire des dreads, ça marche à tous les coups, tout le monde croit que j'en ai. Niveau maquillage, j'utilise un max de fond de teint pour paraître plus blanche, du eye-liner et du crayon, style Eva-Mortica et me voilà prête.

Les deux me regardent bouche-bée, j'espère éblouies par mon savoir-faire : transformation totalement en 30 minutes top-chrono ! Mine de rien, ça me fout la pêche de m'être bien préparée, j'ai vraiment envie d'aller danser, même si je suis prise en otage par les renseignements généraux et même si je suis moins jolie et moins sexy que mes deux compatriotes.

L'heure venue, je range tout dans les mallettes et Walter vient les embarquer dans la voiture. Alucard et Pip nous attendent en bas depuis un petit quart d'heure... au moins...

Pip, une clope au bec, a un simple pantalon en cuir noir (d'où est-ce qu'Alucard sort ça ?) et ses cheveux sont encore en tresse, hormis quelques mèches qui sortent et dansent devant ses yeux. Par pitié pour lui, je lui file mon collier pour chien. Mais lui, bien entendu, il a les yeux trop fixés sur la poitrine de Seras pour formuler une phrase complexe. je sens qu'il va y avoir une affaire ce soir-là entre les deux.

Alucard lui, est plus classe : il a les cheveux lâchés mais tirés en arrière, oubliées ses lunettes de soleil, avec une chemise rouge légèrement ouverte sur sa poitrine de dieu grec et un pantalon noir. Il lance un grand sourire à Sir et lui propose son bras. Et moi dans tout ça ? Moi, je me le ferme et je monte dans la voiture.

C'est encore Walter qui conduit. J'essaye de me localiser, mais il fait bien trop noir et on est trop loin pour que je puisse lire le nom des rues ou des domaines. S'ils me ramènent ici après la teuf, je serais incapable de m'enfuir. Mais alors, je n'aurais même plus d'utilité et Dieu sait ce que ces tarés pourraient bien me faire dans leurs tenues de cuir. J'ai un chat à m'occuper, des études à terminer, des films à tourner et des parents à emmerder, moi !

On finit par arriver en ville. Visiblement, en plus d'être un super-homme de ménage, Walter est en plus un GPS sur pieds avec l'option, mettez-vous les doigts de pied en éventail, je conduis. A tous les coups, il doit aussi faire capitaine de soirée celui-là...Je me demande si j'ai assez de budget pour l'entretenir...

Il se gare dans une ruelle et tout le monde descend, sauf lui, bien entendu. Alucard s'approche de moi et me chope le bras façon : tu bouges, t'es morte. J'ai comrpis : je fais semblant que c'est mon copain, qu'on va faire la teuf et que tout le monde il est content. Bon, après tout, il paraît que j'ai des talents d'actrice et en plus un instinct de survie à toute épreuve.

On marche un peu avant de voir la grande banderole avec des DELs rouges nous indiquer qu'on y est. La queue n'est pas très longue, alors on s'engage là-dedans. On a pas attendu deux minutes qu'une espèce de goth-fake-chaudasse s'en prend déjà à Alucard, se frottant littéralement sur lui. Y'en a qui ont vraiment pas de vie : on offre un verre avant de faire ça, ciel ! Bon, alors comme il me tient par le bras et que c'est censé faire «romantique», je réagis :

Hey, toi ! Tu vois pas qu'il est déjà pris ? Va t'exciter ailleurs, d'accord ?

Elle me jette un grand noir qui a plutôt tendance à me faire rire qu'autre chose et s'éloigne un peu rejoindre ses autres copines qui elles, sont plus sages. Alucard me regarde avec un sourire moqueur. Je lève les yeux en l'air et fait comme s'il ne me bouffait pas du regard.

On finit par arriver près du videur. Tout le monde se serre autour de moi et je fais signe au mec baraqué, alias DeathProof (on a tous des pseudos merdiques comme ça, par ici...) que les autres sont avec moi. Puis, je me penche sur lui, lui se baissant pour être à peu près à ma taille et je lui souffle :

J'ai le code.

Et voilà. Tout simple. C'est le code. Les services secrets m'ont kidnappée pour ça. Enfin, j'évite de me vanter et je entre, tirant Alucard derrière moi. La musique m'assaille. Les autres appellent ça du bruit, mais moi je suis fan d'electro. Surtout d'AutoXie qui est un des groupes phrase du Tooth Fairy. Je me retourne pour deviner mes autres compagnons dans la lumière rouge stromboscopique. Ils sont tous là, un peu dérangés par cette ambiance inconnue.

A partir de là, ce n'est plus tellement à moi de jouer, hein ? Ça y est, ils sont entrés, y'a plus rien à dire. Mais Sir fait un signe à Pip de rester près de moi, ans doute pour que j'évite de leur filer entre les doigts. Il s'approche et Alucard me laisse tomber. Mon bras revit enfin. Sir fait signe (oui, les signes sont très utiles quand on entend rien sauf le lourd tempo de la musique) aux deux vampires de la suivre. Là, ça ne me concerne vraiment plus.

J'emmène Pip au bar où je commande deux verres d'absinthe, la spécialité de la boîte. Je reconnais quelques personnes qui dansent par-ci par-là mais je n'ose pas aller les voir : ils pourraient penser que je veux m'enfuir, ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux. Qui ne voudrait pas s'enfuir dans mon cas ?

Comme je vois qu'il en prend un coup pour sa fierté à avoir du mal à boire de l'absinthe alors que j'ai fini mon verre il y a des décennies, je lui fais signe que je vais lui apprendre à danser. Après tout, autant rentabiliser cette soirée.

On attend 'Giftcoctail' d'AutoXie pour aller sur la piste. C'est ma chanson préférée. Il sait déjà comment headbangr, c'est déjà pas mal, le reste vient tout seul. Il a beau ne pas avoir le charme d'Alucard je l'aime bien, il est sympa et décontracté. Au moins, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il se fout de moi. On danse sur une ou deux chansons, puis on s'éloigne un peu pour danser avec d'autres personnes puis, très naturellement, on se retrouve au bar. Il regarde sa montre et tire une tête d'enfer. Apparemment, il est déjà l'heure de partir.

Perso, je trouve ça dommage parce que danser et boire un peu m'a fait oublier la peur qui est si profondément ancrée dans mon p*tain de cerveau depuis que je me suis fais kidnapper. J'aurais mieux fait de me tailler quand j'en avais eu le temps. Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard.

On se fraye un passage dans la foule sans un mot et on sort. La file a doublé. Je reconnais un petit groupe de potes. Dilemme : est-ce que je me casse et je les rejoins pour essayer de m'enfuir ou est-ce que je reste là sagement. Je les vois rire entre eux de loin. Ils ne se doutent même pas que je suis là, que je suis dans la merde et que j'ai super peur. Bon, ils ne méritent pas que je leur étale la merde en pleine face alors je suis Pip loin de la foule.


	5. Game Over

**Dernier chapitre mes amis ! **

Bonsoir ! Si vous êtes toujours là, c'est que soit vous venez de rentrer de boîte et que vous êtes insomniaque, soit vous n'aimez pas sortir et préférez me regarder vivre ma merde en paix tranquillement chez vous.

En tous les cas, je m'appelle toujours Elizabetha Waterhill, je suis toujours étudiante en cinéma, j'ai toujours les cheveux bleus et je suis toujours prise en otage par les renseignements généraux. Mais passons...

Pip et moi retrouvons bien vite les autres dans la petite ruelle où la voiture avec Walter à l'intérieur. Ils nous attendent de pied ferme et visiblement, il y a eu des soucis : Sir est décoiffée, Seras a tout son maquillage qui coule et Alucard a du sang partout. Je frissonne un peu et commence à remettre en question mon choix de tout à l'heure. Là, comme ça, dans cette ruelle, j'aurais pas aimé être moi et être là. M'enfin, je crois que je n'ai plus tellement le choix.

Comme je suis pas un super-héros, j'essaye même pas de cacher que je tremble. Sir hoche la tête à un regard interrogatif d'Alucard et se tourne finalement vers moi :

Grâce à vous, nous avons réussi notre mission. merci, mademoiselle Waterhill, fait-elle de son habituel ton égal.

- Oh, j'vous en prie, c'est rien, fis-je un peu gênée.

Là, Alucard s'approche de moi et je sens le sang à plein nez et ça me fous la nausée. J'essaye de reculer contre Pip mais mon dos ne rencontre que le mur. Lui, ce lâcheur est allé se fumer une clope un peu plus loin. Seras se retourne et rentre dans la voiture. Je fronce un peu les sourcils, intriguée par ce manège.

Mais mon attention revient vite à Alucard qui s'approche un peu trop près de moi, avec son habituel sourire moqueur :

Hey, tu fais quoi là ? je lui demande pour cacher ma gêne et ma peur.

Il me sourit. Puis, pose ses deux mains de chaque côté de ma tête pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir. Vu comme ça, on dirait qu'il pince pour moi et qu'il a envie de m'embrasser pour me ramener dans sa cave faire une partie de jambes en l'air, mais voyez-vous, je ne me fie pas aux apparences cette fois-ci, surtout pas avec un taré comme ça.

Pourtant, il m'embrase doucement, goûtant mon gloss à la cerise. Il ferme même les yeux cet enfoiré ! Je jette un regard troublé à Sir qui se tient derrière Alucard mais elle se détourne et va emprunter le briquet de Pip pour allumer son cigare. Mais fuck ! J'en ai un de briquet moi aussi ! Laissez pas cet abruti me violer dans un coin de rue sombre comme ça. Même si, honteusement, je me demande si Alucard peut 'violer' quelqu'un et si toutes les filles ne sont pas d'accord pour coucher avec lui.

Enfin, il me lâche et me laisse respirer. Je dois avoir l'air d'un plongeur en apnée là, devant lui. Il ne peut pas s'arrêter de sourire et plonge sa tête un peu plus bas dans mon cou. Pour l'instant, il ne fait que m'embrasser mais là, j'ai quand même la panique dans l'estomac. Attendez, y'a un putain de vampire qui est en tain de m'embrasser le cou et j'ai vu _Dracula_, merci ! Mon coeur est en train d'imploser dans ma poitrine.

Puis, soudainement, je ne sens plus rien. Ni la panique, ni la peur, ni la gêne. Je me sens... wow, comme si j'avais fumé tout un paquet de clopes d'un coup. Je suis super légère et je ne sens presque plus les lèvres d'Alucard contre mon cou. Je me demande si c'est une bonne chose. J'avais lu un truc comme quoi la morsure d'un vampire est un puissant aphrodisiaque et je ne tarde pas à le découvrir.

Très vite, je me sens aussi chose que s'il venait de me faire un strip-tease, cravache en main. Je sens que chaque parcelle de ma peau est en train de brûler et je m'entends même presque gémir. J'arrive même plus à avoir honte de moi pour de vrai. Je fronce les sourcils, sentant d'un coup que ce n'est pas très normal de ressentir tout ça alors qu'il ne me touche même pas, il ne fais que m'embrasser. Je remue un peu et alors, je sens la douleur pour de vrai.

Ça me fait un sacré mal de chien (même si je préfère les chats) ! Je sens, là, dans ma gorge deux aiguilles brûlantes et des gouttes de sang dans mon cou qui coule jusque dans mon décolleté, sur mon tatouage. Il est en train de me bouffer ce salop. Je sens ma respiration devenir à la fois plus profonde et plus sifflante. J'ai froid. Mes bras sont ballants et refusent d'obéir à mes ordres. Même la panique n'est plus aussi forte qu'avant. J'essaye de garder les yeux ouverts mais j'y vois déjà flou. Je ne peux que sentir les dents de ce connard dans ma gorge.

Voilà, j'ai fini d'être utile pour les renseignements généraux, ma vie ne tenait qu'à un code de boîte de nuit, valait-elle mieux après tout ? Après tout, tant que quelqu'un mets la Route de la Fortune pour mon chat et qu'on emmerde mes parents, tant pis si c'est moi ou Walter. Je sens ma gorge se serrer malgré moi et des putains de larmes m'empêchent d'y voir clair. Moi qui voulait montrer aux autres dans mes films la beauté du monde... Déjà que je pense au ralenti parce que j'ai froid... Si froid.

Moi qui n'avait jamais cru aux vampires... crever à cause de l'un d'eux, c'est le comble.

**Voilà, c'est un chapitre très court qui clôt cette misérable fanfic avec un OC (encore ^^). Je ne voyais pas comment notre chère Elizabetha pouvait finir autrement. J'espère que vous avez apprécié !**


End file.
